


Wild

by ruiseu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, M/M, Riding, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Use of sex toy, a bit of fluff and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiseu/pseuds/ruiseu
Summary: In which Kyungsoo has the guts to order every weird thing on Amazon, yet proceeds to check out with a different address.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 28
Kudos: 138
Collections: Kaisoo OLAO Chapter Three





	Wild

Jongin comes home to Taemin hunching over _something_ and giggling not-so discreetly in his living room.

“What’s that?” He asks the elder, dropping his jacket and duffel bag on the couch. Dance rehearsals had been fervid the whole week and Jongin feels like two pairs of sweatpants aren’t enough to last a day. He definitely needs to buy another set.

Taemin turns to look at him and actually laughs. In retaliation, Jongin raises an eyebrow. He’d always known his best friend was kinda strange, but not to this extent.

“Man,” The elder is still wheezing. “I think you got a little lost on Amazon.”

“Huh?”

Jongin is confused. Amazon? He hasn’t even touched e-commerce for over a year now because he’s always preferred offline retail. That’s weird.

Taemin shifts, and Jongin is surprised to see a random medium-sized box propped on his tiled floor.

Random, because Jongin doesn’t remember expecting a package. At all. His last delivery had been a fruit basket from his mother on his birthday, and that was already months ago.

“Taemin, I think that’s a lost order.”

“Eh?” The man balks, picking the box up and reading the product information again. “Oh shoot. You’re right.”

Jongin reads through the details and sees the mess of it all. _Do Kyungsoo. Dwell Dongdaemun Apt. Room 14_ – this is _his own_ unit though. It must’ve been a mix up or an error of some sorts because Jongin is certain he doesn’t have any ongoing transaction. Nonetheless, Jongin is convinced it may have been an honest mistake and doesn’t think much of it as a big deal.

Although it really isn’t his intention to pry, Jongin ultimately finds the reason why Taemin had been cackling like an idiot. The list of purchases– Meat Shredder Claws, Edible Glitter, Bacon Strip Bandages– these are things one wouldn’t normally see (or buy) in Amazon. Jongin doesn’t even know that such items exist. He’s trying to avoid the judgement train, but the thought of this Kyungsoo guy and his choice in retail is just hitting him in a weird way.

“Sorry I brought it in, Ni.” Taemin puts the package away. “I really thought it was for you. It was right on your doorstep.”

“It’s fine, I can return it to the front desk tomorrow morning. Hopefully the tenant can claim it.” The clock strikes 7, and as if on cue Monggu is skipping out of the bedroom, sniffing on his empty bowl. Right, dinner time. Jongin goes to grab the bag of Royal Canin while Taemin skims over the phonebook for the nearest Jajangmyeon restaurant. Jongin would’ve preferred meat though, but he’ll just save it for another night.

When Jongin gets home the next day, having clocked out earlier than usual, he stops by the front desk to ask about the package he’d left on the way to work. Luckily, the concierge on duty has been on a 12-hour shift since early morning. She tells Jongin that the person who claimed it was actually from Room 12; the name and contact info matching the ones on the product invoice. Jongin concedes. Maybe it’s been an honest mistake after all, knowing their respective units are only a room apart.

Jongin thanks the woman and makes his way back to his unit. Walking down the hallway he can’t help but notice the 12th occupancy just a few steps from his own, and wonders how that Kyungsoo guy must’ve felt relieved and is probably enjoying tonight’s dinner courtesy of his meat shredder claws.

Honest mistakes are distinctly reserved for first time mishaps, because if it’s being done again (and again) then it would just be some dupe of a conscious effort.

Roughly a week later, Jongin has again received two different packages within two separate days. He’d let the second incident slide deliberately, but after receiving the third one Jongin couldn’t help but question if all of this has just been one big attempt of a poor joke.

And it’s the same odd shit– Grass flip flops. Toilet night light. A yodeling pickle. Jongin wonders if this Kyungsoo guy has been playing a whole circus because the weird orders and the weird deliveries have been consistent and he’s not even the least bit entertained by it.

“Yeah I think it’s time for me to actually go there,” Jongin reports to Taemin over the phone. “This is kinda getting out of hand.”

“You’re going to Room 12?”

“I mean.. I have to, now.”

Taemin hums. “What if it’s a crazy old man?”

“Then I won’t be surprised.” Jongin sighs. He ends the call and carries the package with contemplative hands. He knows he had to do it at some point, otherwise it will probably already be too inconvenient for the both of them in the near future.

Jongin doesn’t know why his finger is shaking as he rings the doorbell. He hears muffled voices and a bit of shuffling from the inside before the door finally opens, revealing a young man in an oversized shirt and dark cargo pants.

“Hey, can I help you?”

“Uh,” Jongin falters, trying to build his approach. At least it’s not a crazy old man. His neighbor is a few inches shorter than him, platinum blonde hair covering his forehead and a quarter of his small eyes. He looks like a puppy.

“I believe this is yours, Kyungsoo-ssi?” Jongin clutches the box cautiously. “This was sent to my address though.”

The man’s face shifts into disbelief when he sees the package. He’s stuttering and smiling painfully, asking Jongin to _wait for a hot minute_ before he skips away from the doorway in a heartbeat.

“Kyungsoo! Come here!”

Jongin’s ears perk up. Now he’s confused. Apparently that guy wasn’t Kyungsoo the neighbor, because his name is being called and just like a spell, a new set of footsteps can be heard approaching the doorway. 

An even shorter and younger-looking man pops out, clad in a black v-neck shirt and black shorts. He also has jet black hair, and it makes his pale skin stand out immaculately from the lack of overall color range. He looks curious. Jongin takes notice of the thick eyebrows, the wide eyes, and the rosy lips, and he would be lying if he says this man doesn’t render him completely speechless.

“Can I help you?”

It’s the deep voice that catches Jongin off guard as well, because the face holds a very stark contrast against it. He doesn’t know if he should be intimated, amused, or interested. Maybe he’s feeling them all at once.

Jongin slowly hands him the package. “I think this is for you.”

Then the man blinks and actually turns red, his face contorting into some degree of embarrassment. _So it’s indeed the Kyungsoo guy_ , Jongin thinks. The man receives the parcel and hugs it closely to his body.

“Thank you, um....”

“Jongin, my name’s Jongin.” Jongin sheepishly rubs his nape. “I, uh, noticed that your packages have been sent to my address, Kyungsoo-ssi...”

Kyungsoo looks even more flushed from the statement. “I- I know. I’m sorry for troubling you, Jongin-ssi, it’s just that...” he trails off, but ultimately abandons the thought. “I’ll fix the address for the courier. I apologize.”

“It’s okay, really. I just came here to tell you about it.” Jongin musters up a smile. Kyungsoo is cute, he’s not gonna lie; and he feels ridiculous that he’s still managed to check out his neighbor in the midst of it all. There’s something about the way this guy is looking at him, and Jongin can’t quite make something out of it. It feels like a gazillion little things fussing in his stomach all at once.

The blonde guy from earlier is just peeping from the back of the door, observing and even showing a smirk at the interaction. Weirdly enough, he reminds Jongin of his best friend Taemin.

Kyungsoo gives him a meek grin in return. “Thank you so much. I’m sorry to bother you again, Jongin-ssi.” 

Jongin shrugs, smiling it off with a soft ‘It’s totally fine, it was nice to meet you’ before walking away with a wave. He stops after a few steps though, feeling indifferent by the stiff air of formality, and turns his head back to Kyungsoo who is still looking at him with owl eyes.

“And oh... just call me Jongin from now on.”

“I told you it was a bad idea, Baek.”

Kyungsoo frowns, unboxing the package and checking its contents on his couch. At least his babies are doing fine. His best friend Baekhyun is watching from the kitchen, arms crossed and back leaning against the wall. He looks like he has a lot of things to say.

“You and I both know it was gonna end that way anyway. The only thing that sucks is that he found about it too soon.” Baekhyun counters, placidly. “It wouldn’t be much of a big deal though if you just ordered like a _normal_ person.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Here we go again. He really doesn’t want to take the jabs towards his choice of retail because it’s his own thing and he doesn’t owe anyone an explanation, not even his own best friend. Kyungsoo couldn’t help it, he adores these ‘weird’ things on Amazon. They’re useful, some of them are cute, and they’re entertaining as well. 

He’s afraid of the uncalled judgement though, especially from the courier people, that’s why he’s taken the bait of Baekhyun’s suggestion to change the delivery address. Room 14 had sounded plausible enough— not too obvious, yet not too far for him to lose track of.

Kyungsoo ignores him and proceeds to put the bubble wrap away. Unsatisfied with the lack of response, Baekhyun perks up, walking towards him and looking sinister all of a sudden. To Kyungsoo’s understanding, this has always been the premise of something that’s about to unfold unpleasantly.

“So.....” Baekhyun drawls beside him, playing with the yodeling pickle. “Jongin, huh?”

Kyungsoo immediately feels the heat pooling in his cheeks. No way, Baekhyun did not just plan to go _there_.

“Yeah? What about him?”

“What about him?” His best friend guffaws. “I don’t know, Soo. _You_ tell me.”

Biting the inside of his cheeks, Kyungsoo tries hard to shake the image of his neighbor off his mind. The way he feels so embarrassed; putting the handsome man in such a bothersome situation and it’s all his fault. Kyungsoo should mentally slap himself. There goes his first impression, straight down the drain.

“You speechless or something?” 

“Baek please,” Kyungsoo reddens even more. “The embarrassment is already overwhelming enough.”

“Kyungsoo, baby,” Baekhyun scoots closer, looking at him straight in the eye. “I caught your ass simping in 4k.”

Kyungsoo sighs. He really doesn’t want to engage in this conversation, but Baekhyun is relentless, and Kyungsoo knows his best friend isn’t planning to stop with the teasing and the commentary anytime soon.

“Isn’t he a dreamboat? I mean, for you, specifically...” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows. “Tall, dark, handsome, huge...”

“Baek—“

“And he did ask you to call him Jongin from now on...”

“Please—“

“Now that I think of it, you shouldn’t change the address at all! You can leave everything to cupid and natural selection.”

It’s hopeless at this point, because Baekhyun is not the type to shut up that easily. But he’s right— Jongin _is_ attractive, very much so, and Kyungsoo would be lying to himself if he doesn’t admit to being smitten at first sight. He may have become a lowkey simp for the man, but Baekhyun is not about to find anything about it soon.

“Maybe moving here was indeed the best idea, Soo.” Baekhyun rests his head on a pillow. “I mean, 3 months in and you already scored yourself a hot neighbor.”

The topic has honestly become tiring at this point, and Kyungsoo’s reminder to do grocery shopping is already setting off on his phone. He would have to deal with his best friend in another tactic and set up the toilet night light later because there’s already nothing left in his fridge to eat.

“Can you help me out with the groceries? I’ll treat you to samgyetang after.” Baekhyun literally lights up at the offer, already racing for his bag and for the first step out the front door. He’s getting frantic. Fucking finally, Kyungsoo thinks. It’s taken him a bit of a financial sacrifice, but at least he won’t be hearing anything about his neighbor from Baekhyun’s mouth for the next few hours. Hopefully.

If there’s anything Jongin hates about the universe, it’s the fact that it would somehow find a way to coincide with his inner turmoil and slap it across his face in broad daylight.

Ever since the day he’s met Kyungsoo, he would constantly start bumping into him— in the convenience store, the front desk, the stairs, even outside their own rooms while they take out the trash. They would exchange smiles and pleasantries, sometimes a bit of small talk, but apart from that there’s nothing more. It’s already too much to be considered a mere coincidence. Jongin knows fate is playing with him, so he decides to play along as well, even though he knows it wouldn’t help with the blossoming interest he has towards his neighbor. Taemin would just laugh at him whenever he can.

While Kyungsoo is juggling between his term paper and the never-ending backlog from his online teaching job, the world has somehow convinced itself to become a much darker place just for him. Apart from the struggle with his Amazon obsession, Kyungsoo has to navigate through the obstacles of regularly coming across Jongin.

It’s a pain in the ass, because Jongin is warm and gorgeous and he makes Kyungsoo’s knees weak. Everytime he sees the taller it’s always an instant spiral of emotions. Kyungsoo would like to think of it as some defense reaction because as much as he wants to avoid Jongin for the sake of his mind and heart, he just couldn’t seem to in the end.

To make things worse, Baekhyun would be there on most occasions, tagging along and donning a sly smile on his face.

“Jongin is always with that equally tall guy though,” Kyungsoo muses one day. They’re at the cleaners and he’s trying hard not to sulk while sorting his laundry, but Baekhyun can see right through his best friend like a thin sheet of glass.

“It’s the bestie, trust me.” Bakhyun declares. “That’s how single gay hotties roll, always joined by their equally gay best friend. Just like you and me.”

And it’s by then Byun Baekhyun has decided to formulate a plan; one he knows would either make or break his balmy friendship with Kyungsoo. It’s technically a crime against humanity, but if no one is going to start pulling the cards in the right direction, Baekhyun would have to step in and (diplomatically) save the day.

It’s Sunday, 8am, and Jongin certainly doesn’t expect the doorbell to be the first thing he wakes up to in the morning.

Taemin always shows up during the afternoon, and he doesn’t recall expecting any visitors for today as well. Jongin had planned to sleep in until noon at least. He’s stayed back for a couple of hours in the studio last night just to polish a choreography.

He gets up, feeling very groggy, hair sticking out in different directions. Jongin is too dozy to put his contacts on so he grabs his glasses from the drawer instead. Moreover, he’s too lazy to change into casual clothes, so he ends up stepping outside the front door still clad in his bear pajamas.

It’s like deja vu, because Jongin is seeing a package again by his doorstep.

It’s weird how the mere presence of a box can unfurl so much emotions that Jongin cannot disassociate it from his neighbor anymore. It’s also weird that instead of feeling annoyed, Jongin feels the opposite instead. He doesn’t understand why he’s jittery all of a sudden, and why the thought of personally handing it over to the guy from Room 12 already seems exciting to him.

Though the excitement doesn’t last, because when Jongin examines the package invoice he instantly wishes he can unsee a portion of it (well, kinda).

He wonders if Kyungsoo had honestly fucked up the address again and if Amazon truly does value their consumers’ privacy, because right below Kyungsoo’s info is the product detail written in italicized Helvetica, all caps, staring straight back at Jongin with a challenging threat. 

_6-Inch Realistic Dildo, Body-Safe Material with Strong Suction Cup for Hands-Free Play_

Jongin’s brain goes haywire. Apart from the secondhand embarrassment he feels for Kyungsoo, he also couldn’t stop the thought of the smaller male actually using it from running into his mind. Jongin knows he has to stop before one harmless fantasy leads to another, and the last thing he wants on a supposedly slow morning is to grow a boner right outside his unit.

With a resolute sigh, Jongin decides to just leave it outside Kyungsoo’s room, never to speak about it in the future. After all, it is Kyungsoo’s own business, and Jongin doesn’t want to be the kind of person who constantly judges him just because he couldn’t seem to get the delivery address right.

As Jongin is about to peacefully head back to his room, he hears his dreams shatter when the front door opens and Kyungsoo comes out looking soft and comfortable in his casual clothes. “Oh, good morning Jongin.” He smiles, and Jongin thinks it’s so sweet. Unfortunately the reverie had to end, because there’s nothing but sheer confusion when Kyungsoo picks up the package from his doorstep.

“Is this for me?”

“Uh, um..” Jongin is downright stuttering, the nervousness quickly taking a toll on him now. He doesn’t trust himself to form coherent words so he just nods unsurely.

When Kyungsoo sees the invoice he immediately gasps, and his hands are visibly shaking around the carton. “I-I’m, uh, this is–” 

Jongin feels really bad. He doesn’t know how to make things less awkward than it already is. Kyungsoo is standing there like a tomato; fumbling with the box, unknowing of what to say or even do. It takes a few more seconds for the smaller to finally react, but more than anything Jongin knows it’s probably out of panic and shame.

“Thankyoujongin!” Kyungsoo rambles and gives a quick bow while he shakily reaches for the door knob. In a heartbeat, Kyungsoo is gone, yet the embarrassment still hangs in the air, thick and triggering.

Jongin sighs, taking the short trip back to his room. He should’ve known not to wake up early on a Sunday morning.

The weeks roll by hurriedly, the warmth of daybreak gradually being depleted by the onslaught of the cool season. As the year comes to an end the temperature subsides along with it, making Seoul a steady rush of long coats, heat pads and knee-high boots.

Mr. Park’s restaurant is spacey and cozy, giving them just the right and comfortable degree of warmth needed from the incessant cold that’s been engulfing the metropolis. His son is spending his 27th birthday and Park Chanyeol, being the tall ass social butterfly that he is, decides to gather his friends for a celebration.

Thankfully, a lot of people hadn’t showed up for different personal reasons, and Kyungsoo relishes in it knowing he can enjoy the night without much noise and the bothersome need to socialize. Except for now.

“Kyungsoo yah… Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun has been pestering him for the past hour, because he knows he’d just done the devil’s work a few weeks ago. Kyungsoo is not the least bit amused from his dildo prank, because it’s costed him a lot, especially his relationship with Jongin which is now downgraded into awkward semi-interactions. It’s about time Baekhyun learns his lesson.

“I’m not talking to you.”

“…But you are…”

Kyungsoo sends him a menacing glare.

“Okay, okay, I’m so sorry, I really am!” Baekhyun has that constant half-crying half-laughing expression on his face that Kyungsoo just refuses to take seriously. “I promise I won’t do it again.” Luckily, Junmyeon arrives to drag Baekhyun away, telling him that Chanyeol needs help with the cocktail mixing in his personal bar. Kyungsoo watches his best friend go, sticking a tongue out at him because he really means it. Finally, he can at least enjoy the food and the drinks in peace.

There’s a live band set-up, but it would just be frequented by his own singer friends. Chanyeol has been bugging Kyungsoo to sing and even offered to play the guitar for him, just like the numerous gigs they’d used to do back in freshman year, but the latter would just refuse. Kyungsoo is the type to still feel shy performing even if it's in front of his own peers.

A couple of hours into the party and the night gets palpably older; the people even rowdier. 

Kyungsoo has taken the liberty to join the drinking games organized by none other than Byun Baekhyun himself. As if a consequence to the betrayal of his own motive, Kyungsoo loses in every single one of them, eventually ending up (nearly) dead drunk. 

Jongdae and Minseok had to carry him to the couch because Kyungsoo could not even feel his own feet on the floor. He feels grateful, Kyungsoo thinks in the last strands of sobriety, that he’s only surrounded by his own circle, otherwise it would be completely humiliating to pass out in front other people.

Jongin checks the time. It’s 10 minutes to midnight, and he’s with Sehun standing outside the restaurant. It’s Chanyeol’s birthday today, and while Jongin just wants to curl up in his bed after a long day of filming in the studio, he also hasn’t seen much of his friend for the past few months because of their busy schedules. The taller had been one of his first few buddies back in high school, and it’s amazing that they still managed to last through the passing years even though they’ve already gone to different universities.

“You’re the designated driver.” Sehun smiles at Jongin and gives him the keys to his own car. Jongin sighs, not wanting to take responsibilities in the middle of night, but whatever. He hasn’t planned on going all out in drinking anyway.

The restaurant is definitely a bit loud inside, but it’s perfectly understandable. Jongin has finally been able to catch up with Chanyeol after months. It feels like nothing had drastically changed between them all this time, and it’s always gratifying to reconnect with old acquaintances as well.

Sehun has been bugging him about the birthday booze Chanyeol has concocted, and Jongin, being the equally interested critter he is, agrees to go for a taste. While Jongin is making a beeline towards the built-in bar, already half-sleepy, he sees a very familiar figure poorly sprawled out on the couch, lifeless and alone.

It’s Kyungsoo.

Out of pure concern, Jongin approaches the unconscious man, sitting on the space that’s not occupied by an unconscious limb. It’s incredulous how the world has gotten even smaller at this point. He didn’t expect Kyungsoo and Chanyeol to know each other at all.

Jongin frowns, suddenly feeling protective. He wonders how the smaller had ended up in this state, too buzzed to even stay awake, and why the blonde-haired guy who’s always with him isn’t here to take care of his ass. Jongin scoots closer and tries to put Kyungsoo in a more comfortable position at least. It would hurt him to be there and not do anything to help.

As if sensing his presence, Kyungsoo slightly jolts awake. He moves his head and slowly opens his eyes, vision still seemingly bleary among the roster of strobe lights. Jongin watches his eyebrows furrow, his nose scrunch up, and his eyelids fight against the haziness before Kyungsoo finally regains a bit of sobriety. He sits up and starts looking around. Seeing Jongin next to him, Kyungsoo points at the taller with a blinding smile.

“Jongin! It’s you.”

The heart-shaped mouth and sparkly eyes. Jongin can’t help but to smile in return. Kyungsoo is so cute, even when he’s drunk. He also finds out that the smaller tends to get excessively talkative when there’s alcohol in his system.

“Jongin.. Jongin-ah.. I’m terribly sorry. I’m so stupid. I’m sorry I only order weird things… I like them but I guess you don’t. I’m so sorry they were being sent to you instead…”

Jongin suddenly feels bad. “Kyungsoo, it’s okay. I already told you not to worry about it, remember?” He attempts to comfort Kyungsoo who is looking like he’s about to cry anytime soon, but the smaller would just dodge his touch and continuously shake his head.

“Yeah, I know..but it doesn’t matter.. it was still bad,” Kyungsoo rambles on. “And.. with the dildo thing...”

Jongin gets flustered at the word. Oh no, not _this_. He’s told himself he won’t ever bring it into discussion after the encounter, but with Kyungsoo’s state right now he knows the topic will (unfortunately) unavoidably come up.

“I’m sorry... it was Baekhyun’s fault... that stupid blonde, i swear... I’m so embarrassed, Jongin.. I know I’m an idiot.”

Oh, so that’s his name. Jongin simply hums in understanding. It’s already hopeless no matter how much he tries at this point, because the alcohol is taking over and it’s channeled successfully right through Kyungsoo’s thoughts. 

There’s a shift in the air as the smaller continues with his words. He’s suddenly gone from sulky to serious; the playful confidence lacing every syllable from his mouth. Jongin listens and watches his every move, keen and curious.

“Actually... I haven’t talked to Baek after he confessed about that ‘plan’. I know it’s been weeks, but.. he shouldn’t have done that... it was awkward for the both of us—“ A hiccup. “–I had to teach his dumb ass a lesson.”

Kyungsoo sways lightly, the occasional blinking and slurring disturbing his posture.

“But you know what, Jongin ah... maybe if you’ve actually fucked me then I wouldn’t have to use that goddamn dildo at all.”

Jongin backtracks. His first reaction is to look around and see if anyone is within considerable earshot. _Thank fucking god_ no one is nearby. He then looks at Kyungsoo. Jongin is too fazed to even form words, and he feels his face redden and his stomach fill with heat. He hasn’t even consumed more than a glass of alcohol, but with the smaller’s words he already feels like being blinded by undiluted intoxication.

Yet before Jongin can even say or do anything in response, Kyungsoo suddenly falls back on the couch. His head is angled weirdly from the impact, his eyes shut and mouth partly open, and his limbs are splayed out like those of lifeless doll. He’s completely passed out this time, Jongin observes. Feeling somehow responsible for the situation, Jongin calls for Sehun and asks if he can use the car right away.

It’s the feeling of wanting to bang his head against the wall, of wanting to drown in cotton, and wanting to puke all at once that drives Kyungsoo insane the second he opens his eyes.

Kyungsoo groans. The weight of his head is literally anchoring him to the couch (he still doesn’t know he’d ended up there). He has a lot of things on his mind and the dripping hangover only makes him want to bury himself deep in the ground.

At least he’d gotten home safely, that’s what’s important to him. He’s in his apartment, savoring the glimpses of sunlight through his windows, and though it’s still painful and agonizing, Kyungsoo knows he has to get up to start the day. 9am is already an ungodly hour for him to wake up to, and on top of that he still looks like shit from the previous night. He feels like he’s already wasted his whole morning.

After a long cold shower, some cookie pops and aspirin for breakfast, Kyungsoo finds himself going through his phone looking for answers. He has zero recollection of the events after blacking out last night; his last memory being Jongdae and Minseok leaving him on the couch. Kyungsoo is still keen on ignoring Baekhyun, so he decides he’ll just ask Chanyeol or Junmyeon for info instead.

Speaking of Byun, there’s a series of knocks suddenly coming from the front door. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. He’s made it clear that he still doesn’t want to talk to the elder until his ass learns, so dealing with him on a hungover morning is the last thing Kyungsoo wants to do.

He tries to ignore it, but the knocking never stops– although they haven’t gone incessant and loud in the way Baekhyun would usually do when he’s getting impatient. With a scowl, Kyungsoo gets up and opens the door with the blatant irritation in his voice.

“What?”

Jongin is standing on the other end, looking confused and bewildered. Oh fuck. When will Kyungsoo ever learn to stop making a fool out of himself in front of this man.

“Jongin! I’m–” Kyungsoo sighs. “I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else.”

Jongin visible relaxes, offering him a smile. “Baekhyun?”

Kyungsoo shrugs, letting out a dry chuckle. Jongin’s smile is very beautiful, and he looks so bright and warm in the lucid morning light. “Yeah.” He wonders how Jongin has an idea of this though.  
“Um, can I help you with anything?”

The taller clears his throat, suddenly looking apprehensive. “I wanna talk to you inside, if that’s okay.”

Kyungsoo should be nervous that Jongin wants to talk to him like he’d committed a hate crime, but something about the man being in the same room (his room) as him is making him even more anxious than the main thing at hand.

They’re sitting on opposite ends of Kyungsoo’s couch. Kyungsoo had offered Jongin some food and drinks to which the latter politely refused, saying he’s already full from breakfast. The air around them is so sharp and stiff Kyungsoo feels like it could cut his walnut tea table in half.

“Kyungsoo, how are you by the way?” Jongin starts, looking at him cautiously. “You feeling alright this morning?”

Kyungsoo reels at the question. How does Jongin manage to say the timeliest things though? “I’m.. honestly.. I feel like crap.” He answers. Kyungsoo decides to let curiosity get the best of him. “Uh, why are you asking, by the way..?”

A pause, and then Jongin replies. “Because I was the one who bought you home.”

Kyungsoo retracts, feeling skeptical of what he’s just heard. Wait a fucking minute. It’s not making any sense, because he didn’t even see Jongin at the party, unless–  
“You were there last night?”

Jongin nods. “I was late. I’m an old friend of Chanyeol’s way back in high school, in case you’re wondering.” He knows Kyungsoo must be feeling confused, so he tries to be as concise as he can. “I saw you passed out on the couch and I helped you get home.”

The smaller frowns. There he goes again. There’s Jongin going out of his way and being a wonderful human as always, and then there’s Kyungsoo still dumbfounded; an existing reflection of all the embarrassing things he’s ever done. It’s hard to process everything when a giant void exists between his memories, and even harder to process it when he realizes Jongin is a part of the missing fragments.

“Jongin, I can’t thank you enough, really. Thank you so much.” Kyungsoo fumbles with the hem of his shirt. “How did you manage though? It must’ve been troublesome for you.”

“Well, my friend had been kind enough to drive both of us home. I was able to find the keys to your room in your pocket, but I couldn’t enter your bedroom without your conscious permission, that’s why I left you on the couch instead.” Jongin keeps on touching his ear. Must be a habit. “Sorry about that.”

Kyungsoo’s head is spinning from all the information. This is good though, he thinks. At least he can take a step back to the previous night and assure himself he hasn’t done anything scandalous, yet.

“It’s okay, Jongin, though… I’ve been told that I tend to blabber a lot of things when I get drunk.” Kyungsoo purses his lip. “Did I say anything– _pretentious_ – or..?”

He can literally hear Jongin suck a breath, which leads to the sirens in Kyungsoo’s head blaring in the loudest way possible.

And to make things more nerve-wracking, Kyungsoo finds out that the taller is the type to wear his heart on his sleeves; because Jongin is clearly avoiding eye contact and obviously trying to come up with other things to talk about. If anything, Jongin’s silence is actually _telling_ something.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo goes head first, his voice sounding firm even though his insides are already screaming. He just wants to know. “Tell me.”

“It’s nothing serious, Kyungsoo. It was just the alcohol talking—“

“— _Still_ , tell me. I wanna know.”

Kyungsoo makes it clear that he’s leaving no room for argument. Jongin looks painfully conflicted though, like he’s about to drop some life-damaging nuke that will change them forever. Kyungsoo hopes it won’t be the case. Clearing his throat, Jongin chooses to stare at the futon instead. 

His voice purposefully deflates into itself, low and hushed. “You said you wouldn’t be using the dildo if I just fucked you instead.”

Blank. For the first few seconds, Kyungsoo’s mind empties into total nothingness. He’s gone unconscious in his own body until moments later, the shame and regret and self-hate all come crawling to him at once, causing his whole body to heat up like a fever attack. Kyungsoo has never wanted the sky to fall down on him more than he does now.

Jongin stays quiet, observing him with careful eyes.

“Fuck, Jongin.. I’m so sorry, my god..” Kyungsoo feels like crying. He really wants to, actually.

But Jongin is surprisingly relentless, and instead of getting creeped out and running away, he scoots even closer. “Don’t be.” The smaller still refuses to look at him, but Jongin persists with his gaze. “I wanna know something, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo’s voice cracks when he answers. This is probably it. This is the part where Jongin would demand more from him so he can finally file a restraining order against the creepy, disgusting neighbor from Room 12. “What is it?”

“Did you mean what you said?” 

Kyungsoo couldn’t even answer that. The damage has already been done; whatever he says won’t matter anway. He just wants to disappear and spend the rest of his day wallowing in self-pity.

Kyungsoo expects to be cursed at, walked away from, or even punched to near death, but what he gets instead is the warmth of Jongin’s hands closing around his face pulling him in until their breaths mingle and their lips touch in the most harmless way.

The kiss is soft and tamed, as if Jongin is taking his time testing out the waters. It’s also quick, because the panic consumes Kyungsoo within seconds, causing him to push the taller away in confusion.

“Jongin– You clearly understood what I said, right?” Kyungsoo still doesn’t understand. 

“I did, Kyungsoo.” Jongin’s gaze holds so much depth. “I’m here to show you that I think of you the same.”

And everything that follows becomes a blur; Jongin going back to kissing Kyungsoo with much firmness and intensity the latter can’t help but to take all of Jongin with his lips. Kyungsoo’s knees get weak and his body feels like breaking into a million pieces even though they’re both sitting on a couch. This must be a lucid dream, there must be some kind of catch. Kyungsoo thinks he might still be intoxicated because everything around him feels too out of reach, but Jongin is there in front of him– too warm and too real that it melts all of his doubts away.

The kiss turns into a sloppy mess of lips and tongue as Jongin manhandles the smaller to sit on his lap. Kyungsoo is nearly breathless, his hands wrapped around Jongin’s neck while he sucks and bites on the taller’s bottom lip.

Jongin gets delirious to finally feeling Kyungsoo’s soft thighs and fat ass on him that he thrusts on purpose, letting their crotches meet and causing the both of them to moan from the contact. Kyungsoo pulls away and whimpers, face red and lips swollen as he practically begs for the taller not to tease. “Jongin, please, I want you.”

The trip to the bed is difficult and clumsy, with them trying to strip each other off of their clothes while still devouring each other’s mouths. They’re about to make it into Kyungsoo’s bedroom when Jongin accidentally hits something with his foot and the sound of solid hitting against floor suddenly becomes apparent. The domino effect is unnerving, because now a collective crash can be heard, and both Kyungsoo and Jongin had to pull away to see the mess lying on the surface of Kyungsoo’s room.

Jongin finds out that he’d knocked out the smaller’s collection of Amazon orders– a Dr. Phil fridge magnet, cat butt tissue holder, and grass flip-flops. The taller panics seeing the objects scattered all over the floor. “Shit, Soo, I’m so sorry.” He apologizes profusely.

But Kyungsoo simply chuckles, and proceeds to take the last piece of clothing off Jongin’s body. “Fuck that, honestly. There’s more important stuff to do.”

Jongin likes the way their naked bodies look against each other; Kyungsoo’s pale, soft, and curvy figure under his tan, lean and muscular one. They’ve kept kissing and grinding for the past minute, their stiff cocks curving and rubbing around one another. The tips are flaming red and already leaking heavily, causing sticky webs of pre-cum to form against their stomachs. Jongin almost comes at the sight.

Kyungsoo’s grip around Jongin’s biceps get tighter by the minute. “Jongin– need you inside me. Right now.”

Jongin kisses the smaller’s lips one last time before pulling away. “Baby, where’d you put the condoms and lube?”

Kyungsoo melts at the pet name. “In my bedside drawer.”

“Alright. Prep yourself while I go get them.”

Jongin saunters over to the bedside and opens the drawer. He’s supposed to just grab the said items and go back to Kyungsoo when he spots an unmistakable object partly hidden by the small boxes of tissue. Wildly curious, Jongin fishes it out of secrecy and almost chokes when the object turns out to be much bigger in size.

It’s the dildo Kyungsoo had ordered on Amazon.

Jongin cannot hide his wonder. It does look realistic. He marvels at the texture, feels the smooth material gliding against his skin and the thickness weighing heavy on his hand. Kyungsoo almost paid $20 for this, at least the purchase was worth it. He envisions the smaller moaning and panting obscenely while he fucks himself on the huge sex toy thinking of Jongin, and his cock twitches uncontrollably at that. Jongin grins, suddenly coming up with an idea.

He curses when he gets back and is greeted by the sight of Kyungsoo whimpering and breathing heavily on the bed, legs splayed out for Jongin to see everything; particularly Kyungsoo’s tight pink hole already filled 3 fingers deep. 

“Fuck Soo, how did you get so wet?” Jongin uncaps the lube.

Kyungsoo licks his lips at the sight of Jongin’s cock looking more swollen than before. “Spit. And I also leaked a lot thinking of you.”

Jongin smirks. “Shit, you’re nasty, aren’t you?” He then brings out the dildo and makes a show of lathering it with lube in front of Kyungsoo, who is wide-eyed and gaping at the display. “Let me fuck you with this first, baby.”

Kyungsoo is still surprised that Jongin has managed to take out the one thing he’s been trying hard to hide, but the offer is sending his insides in heat that he couldn’t help but nod impatiently at the idea. Jongin hasn’t even offered an explanation, but Kyungsoo is already opening his legs even wider, waiting for the first contact because he’s already downright _horny_ and he just wants to be filled until he’s crying for release.

Jongin pushes the dildo in slowly, watching Kyungsoo flinch at the initial breach and eventually relax as he takes the whole length in. Jongin moans, seeing the way Kyungsoo’s hole would tighten around the material like it’s sucking the life out of the toy, and he’s already imagining how good it would feel having Kyungsoo’s walls clamp around his own dick.

Once he catches Kyungsoo already adjusted, Jongin thrusts the toy in and out, going at a steady pace as he gauges the smaller’s reaction. It’s blissful enough having to watch Kyungsoo so open and vulnerable for him. Jongin then begins to increase his speed along with the depth of his thrusts, finally hitting the spot that makes Kyungsoo shake in ecstasy.

“ _Oh_ ,” Kyungsoo drawls. His face is masked by pure revelry, his hands gripping helplessly around the sheets. Kyungsoo’s toes curl in high pleasure as he takes every blinding thrust. Jongin can sense the smaller about to reach his release and he stops, pulling the sex toy out of Kyungsoo who whimpers in response.

“My turn, love.” Jongin grabs the lube and smothers it all over his dick, jerking it to complete hardness before securing the condom on. He positions himself between Kyungsoo’s legs, ready to guide his cock inside when the said man suddenly sits up and pushes Jongin, who lands on his back against the bedroom wall.

“Sit back,” Kyungsoo clambers on the taller’s lap, eyes growing heavy and whole body flushed red. “I’ll show you what I do everytime I think of you.”

It feels like every single blood cell in his body is rushing south. Jongin feels so hot and turned on, completely breathless by the way Kyungsoo’s ass clench as he sinks down on Jongin, one hand guiding the cock inside. It takes every fiber of Jongin’s sanity to stop himself from thrusting as the smaller bottoms out, panting and still getting used to the girth inside him.

Finally, Kyungsoo is moving. He switches right to the thrill and keenness, bouncing on Jongin’s dick with much earnest like a hare left thirsty in the summer heat.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Jongin,” Kyungsoo chants profanity like a mantra, holding onto Jongin’s waist for support as he rides him. The real deal feels even a million times better. It’s almost too much for Kyungsoo, feeling every inch of Jongin’s cock digging in his walls. He feels it pulse and throb and grow impossibly harder everytime it hits Kyungsoo’s prostrate. As the minutes pass by Kyungsoo grows incessantly tired, but the way Jongin is looking at him right now; eyes hooded with lust and lips bitten to hold his self-control makes Kyungsoo want to ride even harder, determined to make them both reach their release.

“Fucking hell. You feel so good.” Jongin heaves a sigh, too dazed and pleasured at the moment to think of anything else. His vision tunnels only around Kyungsoo– bouncing on his dick with unmatched fervor, head thrown aback and eyes watery with fresh tears. Every moan that comes out from Kyungsoo dries out into a choked sob, and there’s a mix of drool and sweat glistening along the column of his neck. Jongin sees and feels everything, and in a desperate attempt to chase his climax he holds the smaller down and thrusts hard, meeting every fall of Kyungsoo’s ass.

Kyungsoo is already crying. Every jab at his prostrate feels like a step closer to euphoria, and him and Jongin have established a rhythm that is intoxicating and impossible to escape. He knows he’s close. With the last bouts of strength from his drained legs, Kyungsoo pumps his own neglected cock as he continues bouncing, letting a few blissful minutes fly by until he finally comes, moaning and shaking on top of Jongin’s lap.

Jongin relents, his thrusts turning erratic and messy as he tries to reach his own orgasm. The sight of Kyungsoo‘s come dripping between their bodies does it for him, and Jongin finally follows suit, exploding into the condom with a heightened groan.

Both tired and spent, Jongin musters up all of what’s left of his strength to pull out and throw the condom while Kyungsoo tepidly crawls his way to one side of the bed. Jongin gets back with a box of tissues, wiping the cum off their bodies because that will have to do for now, given that the smaller is still catching his breath and whining, both in bliss and exhaustion.

Jongin lays on the space beside him, reveling in the softness of the pillows and the post-orgasm high running through his nerves. He watches as fatigue and sleep slowly catches up to Kyungsoo, whose peaceful face is stricken by the warm hues of sunlight. The shadows under his eyelashes settle prettily; the slope of his nose and curve of his lips standing out in the translucence of the morning. Just like this, Kyungsoo is easily beautiful.

The steady rise and fall of their chests surges towards Jongin like a lullaby. He reaches for the comforter and drapes it over their naked bodies, already feeling lulled to slumber as the minutes pass by quietly. It’s 10am in Seoul, bright and cloudy, yet Jongin snuggles closer to Kyungsoo like he’s seeking warmth in the dead of cold winter’s night.

“The night light has pretty purple and blue hues and it gives a very cool disco vibe inside my toilet, I love it so much.” Kyungsoo is beaming as he goes to the next item. “And these… meat shredder claws! Do you know how easy it is now to shred chicken for my salad? Like, I really don’t care what anyone says.”

One day later and Jongin is already (unabashedly) glued to Kyungsoo, having meals and taking showers and even sharing the bed with him in his apartment. He would bring Monggu along everytime he comes over. Thankfully, Kyungsoo doesn’t have a problem with pets.

Baekhyun had paid a visit to make peace, but instead of being a lesser pain in Kyungsoo’s ass he's somehow evolved into a more aggravating one; teasing and poking fun at Kyungsoo to no end. When Taemin had found out about everything he couldn’t stop laughing, and he told Jongin he might as well live with his neighbor if that’s the case. It’s not really a reach, though. In reality, Jongin has been actually considering it, just away from plain sight.

They were supposed to watch horror movies after dinner when Jongin’s curiosity had peeked once again, leading him to ask Kyungsoo about the weird Amazon orders lining his shelf. 10 minutes into the question and he’s still here, listening as the smaller continues to ramble passionately about how a duct-tape necktie can be both fashionable and resourceful at the same time.

It’s a bit weird, Jongin admits, but Kyungsoo is cute and endearing and it makes him happy to know Kyungsoo feels the same way when he’s talking about his collection. Jongin is so deep into his realizations that he doesn’t notice Kyungsoo already ending his ted talk; the latter staring and waving a hasty hand in front of Jongin’s face.

“Earth to Jongin, hello?!”

Jongin blinks, vision going back to focus. “Yeah, sorry bout that, Soo. Just thinking about a lot.” 

Kyungsoo hums, but he has that worrying look on his face. “I guess you’re weirded out now, huh?”

As if on reflex, Jongin immediately shakes his head. “No! Not at all. They’re different, but they’re not actually that bad.” He gives a reassuring smile before kissing Kyungsoo on the lips. “As long as you’re happy.”

It’s rewarding to see the glow making its way back to Kyungsoo’s face. He’s blushing, and he looks better like this. “Thanks, Jongin. That means a lot.” He reaches for Jongin’s hand, artlessly playing with the long and nimble fingers. “By the way Ni, if you want to order something you can just tell me. I’m basically an expert shopper on Amazon.”

Jongin actually ponders on this, recalling the number of times he had to change just for a single day of dance practice. He decides to test his luck.

“Actually, I’ve been thinking of getting a few sets of instant sweatpants..”

**Author's Note:**

> ///cries & hides. A WHOLE MESS! but I had fun writing this. Hope everyone enjoyed reading <3


End file.
